


[Podfic] True Religion

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Sex, Cuddling and Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pillow Talk, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Schmoop, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock Saves The Day, Uncomfortable Conversations, butler!sherlock, gardener!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone at Stonefield Hall tries to make trouble for buttoned-down butler Sherlock Holmes and the world's most transcendentally romantic human, gardener John Watson. Sherlock makes deductions! Later, they have a comically uncomfortable discussion about money. But first: hot, schmoopy sex!</p>
<p>AU-Stonefield Hall, 1920s Stately Home. Butler!Sherlock/Gardener!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] True Religion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774889) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



True Religion - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8apr84bchq7lg6i/6_True_Religion.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'True Religion' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385531) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
